halofandomcom-20200222-history
Adjutant Reflex
Facts ]] AdjutantReflex, colloquially referred to as "AR" by Bungie fans, is a mysterious character who has posted on the Bungie.net and Halo.Bungie.Org forums. It always posts in gold text and it's member title is "CompoundIntelligence" which is also in gold text and it's signature is "Array integrity questionable", which is also in gold text. It is widely rumored to be a Forerunner artificial intelligence, but this information is unconfirmed and its true identity remains a mystery. Strangely, AR is part of a bungie.net group membership called "The Brute Ghostbusters", which is lead by bungie.net "Top Story" writer, "lukems". Also strange is the fact that AR's second bungie.net avatar is not even available on bungie.net. AR's new avatar, after being presumably terminated, is also not available on bungie.net. At some point after AR was terminated, it's signature changed to; "This entity has been terminated, its matrix commandeered.", which is strangely not in gold text. AdjutantReflex has admitted to hacking into the Bungie servers, although it says it has no hostile intentions. It calls itself a facilitator of "Array requirements" which "are in flux". The last "Array event" occurred 871803909 ± 384 hours before its post on 06.11.2007 12:23 PM PDT. This places the last array event approximately 99,521 years ago, plus or minus 16 days. This timing coincides with the first firing of The seven Halos. AdjutantReflex is part of Microsoft's viral marketing campaign for Halo 3, called "Iris", which will exist for several weeks through Summer 2007. It seems AdjutantReflex was neutralized and or destroyed by an unknown being(s) saying that he/she has commandeered AdjutantReflex's matrix. This happened June 19, 2007 1:43 PM PDT and caused an avatar change. Recent posts on June 28 and 29 seem to point to the original AdjutantReflex still being present in some capacity, however. There's also a lot of rumoring about AR's avatar Forerunner symbol and the satellite image of the Flood Control (Las Vegas, Google Maps); Google Earth shot. Coincidence? Bungie fans don't think so. Speculations about AR's Flood Containment function and/or Monitor status are being spread among the fans. Adjutant Reflex is theorized to be a Monitor. This comes from a video on SERVER #1 of Halo3.com where the only coherent image shown appears to be a Monitor, and also due to these details (located in the Rainbow Theory 4.0 - Bungie.net Halo 3 Forum): 1.- Installation Halo 01 7.- Installation Halo 02 49.- Installation Halo 03 343.- Installation Halo 04, Alpha Halo (Guilty Spark) 2401.- Installation Halo 05, Delta Halo (Penitent Tangent) 16807.- Installation Halo 06 117649.- Installation Halo 07 Note that this progression is made 7x7x7x7seven times. There are many arguments about this things and their relationship with SERVER #1 (Halo3.com) and Halo 3: The Cradle of Life, and about why Alpha Halo is Ins. 04 and Delta is 05 instead being in order, or why Greek letters designation (Alpha, Delta...) and Spartans... This mysterious presence has also sent private messages to a very active user at the AR Topics on B.net, 'x Foman123 x'. Avatars Despite the fact that AdjutantReflex's avatars are not available on bungie.net, they are all connected by means that they all contain a ring. This is probably connected to the Halos. Related Links Internal *Iris *Forerunner Email *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life *Society of the Ancients External *http://www.maximumfear.co.uk/2007/06/complete-list-of-adjutantreflexs-posts.html - A list of AdjutantReflex's posts *http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=2437447 - AdjutantReflex's profile page on www.bunige.net *http://halo.wikibruce.com/Home *CompoundIntelligence - the largest group dedicated to discussing the AdjutantReflex incidents *Discussion forum - hosted by Halo.Bungie.Org *Bungiepedia's detailed history of the AdjutantReflex events *http://www.halo3.com/ *http://www.halo3.com/comic/ *http://206.16.223.63/ (SOTA webpage) *http://206.16.223.65/ (countdown webpage - NOW CHANGED. COUNTDOWN WEBPAGE IS GONE.) *http://206.16.223.61/E5h2JK/flash/web/index.html - Server 05 (Listed as Server 1 on halo3.com) Category:Characters